cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
KCahill
History The Reuplic of Orlean started its roots in the International. After being a member of for the INT for over a year, KCahill decided that a smaller alliance is where his voice could be heard. Within a month's time, he was appointed under Markfrancos Adminstration, to the Director of Foreign Affairs. After proposing new changes to the GPF's FA goals, he was appointed by Cress to the Master position of Diplomacy, where he was offical over all of GPF's FA projects. Once again, KCahill proposed more changes that influenced his comrades and was appointed to the office of Deputy Secretary General of Global Protection Force by Colonel Brick, where he is part of GPF's Supreme Chamber. As Deputy Secretary General, KCahill dealt with multiple incidences of raiders attacking the Global Protection Force and negotiated with sanctioned alliances such as Non Grata when it came to rouges. KCahill took the position of Secretary General after Colonel Brick went inactive on the GPF's forums and IRC along with the deletion of his nation on Cybernations. KCahill as Deputy Secretary General July 27, 2013- Coup d'etat accused. This procedure was actually a vote of no confidence aimed at Colonel Brick, which resulted in a trial for markfrancos. After the vote of no confidence, markfrancos declared for elections, whereby he created the rules of voting and who could be nominated for the election. The GPF government held him under investigation and lead a trial against him, which was granted due to his long membership with the alliance. The verdict was inconclusive due to prejudice jury and allowing Markfrancos to vote as a juror. After being found innocent by a prejudice jury, he left the alliance. He is now a member of UCR and has become inactive. KCahill Administration KCahill supported the use of force against Mushaqeda for their unwarranted attack against The Democratic Order. As Secretary General, he send the AEU to carry out attacks and to further weaken MQ. Knightly Order of the Traveling Star Merge On December 5, 2013-Knightly Order of the Traveling Star merged with the GPF. UOKMB An triad of nuclear raiders, under the name UOKMB, attacked GPF's ally, TTE. KCahill issued a recognition of hostilities and confronted the leader of the raiders, demanding TTE's terms of surrender. The raiders declined and TTE, with some assistance by the Global Protection Force, soundly defeated the nuclear rogues. Liberty Alliance and IUFA Merge On March 3, 2014 Liberty Alliance and IUFA merged with the GPF. Resignation Effective on June 15, 2014 KCahill resigned as Secretary General. After long periods of solo work, KCahill decided that RL required more attention and handed over the reins of the GPF to Colonel Brick. To this day, KCahill remains at GPF with the title of Emeritus, a ranking granted to him by Secretary General Brick for his outstanding acheivementand success as Secretary General. Yellow Senator In July 2014, KCahill was elected Senator of the Yellow Sphere, making him the youngest Senator of Cybernations at that time (880 days). As Senator, KCahill passed two Yellow proposals, one regarding Spreading the Wealth and the other discouraging nuclear weapons.